


The Tease

by Betrue (beet)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, Manip, Masturbation, Photo, Porn Battle, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beet/pseuds/Betrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Signe's Porn Battle (The Rematch).</p><p>Yes! I used two prompts! (but that was only because I only did half of the pairing of the prompts. In my mind these are for Clark!) - Smallville, Clark/Lex, slick & photos</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease




End file.
